


Piano

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Piano, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hari itu, Roderich tidak bermain piano.





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Hari itu, Roderich tidak bermain piano.

Pria dengan nama keluarga Edelstein itu hanya mondar-mandir di rumahnya sepanjang hari. Terkadang ia mampir ke dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir teh, lalu mondar-mandir lagi. Terkadang ia melirik ruang piano yang pintunya sengaja dibuka―hanya melirik, lalu mondar-mandir lagi.

Sampai sore menjelang, Roderich masih setia dengan aktivitas mondar-mandirnya hari itu. Untungnya, aktivitas tanpa esensi itu berhenti saat Roderich mendengar bel pintu depan dibunyikan. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, ia langsung memutar arah, berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Dibukanya pintu dan dilihatnya sosok Elizabeta di sana.

"Hai, Roddy! Maaf, tadi kereta kudanya sempat rusak, jadi sambil menunggu perbaikan―"

"Temani aku main piano."

"... apa?"

"Temani aku main piano, Liz."

Elizabeta segera mengekor Roderich yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang piano. Pria itu menduduki kursi pianonya dan mempersilakan Elizabeta duduk di sampingnya. Roderich menarik napas lalu mulai mengalunkan melodi.

Rupanya, Roderich hanya rindu.


End file.
